


It

by A_Demon_In_A_Teacup



Series: Safety Net [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Please don't read if you get triggered by rape scenes, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup/pseuds/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup
Summary: Peter liked his new friend Skip. Well, at least he used to.





	It

All he wanted was to play. That's why he ‘invited’ his best friend Skip over. Sure, he was actually the boy’s babysitter and Aunt May and Uncle Ben had asked him over, but it was all the same to him. He may have been double his age, at sixteen, but Peter considered him to be the best thing that had happened to him. His parents had just died and his Aunt and Uncle taken him in, throwing him into a whole new area; Queens. 

The night started like any other, Aunt May leaving for a double night shift and Uncle Ben leaving for a week as he had a new business opportunity where he had to meet with the company's boss in England. It was just him and Skip, alone for the night. They’d done this before, his guardians would leave him in the capable hands of Skip and they’d watch movies and play with his wooden blocks before Peter went to bed a little later than usual (Skip would say that it was their little secret), but May and Ben were always back the same night.

They began with watching ‘Batman’, Peter’s all-time favourite (he wanted to be a superhero too), before turning to build wood tower-blocks. Peter noticed that Skip was acting strangely, fidgeting and getting more excited, the closer it got to his bedtime. Soon the young boy was yawning and his babysitter preparing to take him to bed. Peter stripped and showered quickly, excited to chat with Skip before he went to sleep. The older boy tucked him into his Batman-themed bed sheets (he was also wearing Batman-themed pajamas), before setting up a camp bed on the floor so that he could watch over the young boy (or at least that was what he told Peter). 

It all truly began when Peter woke up, thirsty, wanting to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He stepped off his bed, taking a single step before falling onto Skip, a squeak erupting from his mouth as he began to push himself up. Skip stared up at him, a strange smile on his face, blinking blearily as he began to fully awaken. Peter stood up in an attempt to continue what he was doing beforehand when he was abruptly yanked down.

He was pulled down onto Skip’s bare thighs (the teen only wore boxers to bed) and Skip began to talk to him. ‘A special game.’ ‘Wouldn’t hurt.’ ‘Only takes a bit of effort.’ ‘No mess.’ ‘It’ll be fun, Einstein.’ Peter agreed, following his friend into the kitchen to get some water as Skip gathered everything needed for the game.

As he sipped on the water, he watched Skip go into his bag and retrieve a strange-looking item: a bottle of pink gel. Peter was confused, was that all the game needed, just a single bottle of pink gel? Once he’d finished his drink, he excitedly followed Skip into the bathroom and watched him lay the black towels that they used to clean up messes on the floor. Peter protested as the teen stripped him of his pajamas and laid him down on the towels, leaving him in just a pair of Batman boxers. He squirmed on the towels beneath him, feeling too bare and exposed. It was okay though, Skip wouldn’t do anything to hurt him?

Skip pulled a magazine from the back pocket of his pants, showing him all the images before telling him that they should touch as the models in the magazine did. The elder boy leaned down, stripping Peter of his pants and touching his inner thigh. It felt weird so Peter tried to push him away, but Skip was stronger, holding down both his arms with one hand. The young boy began to struggle, not liking what was happening. Skip smiled; the pleas only made him harder. By now Peter was almost screaming as he coated his fingers in the pink lube and slowly thrust them inside. Small, tight and wet; perfect. Reaching towards his crotch, he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his erect member, aligning the tip with the young boy’s entrance and pushing inside.

Peter screamed.

All he could feel was pain. He was being torn apart, brutally with no escape. Tears streamed down his face as Skip quickened his speed, thrusting in and out like an unstoppable machine. Soon it was over. But it wasn’t. The elder removed his semi-erect cock and moved up to shove it in Peter’s mouth, threatening that if he bit him, he’d invite his older friends over to have some fun with him. It tasted horrible; salty, wet and warm. It made him sick to his stomach, but he had nothing to throw up. Skip pressed into his mouth further, triggering his gag reflex. He vomited bile and semen up onto the black towels on the floor. Skip leaped away furiously, wiping and washing his member before leaving the room. 

Peter felt disgusting. 

He wept the rest of that night as Skip slept on the couch in the lounge.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Send me a message if you have any prompts for me to write! <3


End file.
